


Warm

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: LU Linktober 2020 [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring, Discord prompts, Gen, LU Linktober Prompts, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Four was too warm.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule (Linked Universe)
Series: LU Linktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> tw mentions of vomit

His skin was incredibly warm. Four was never this warm Hyrule thought. The smaller was sweating profusely, but was shaking. A fever. 

“He can’t travel like this,” Hyrule said to Time. “He can barely open his eyes.” 

The Leader thought and nodded. 

“We'll stay here for the time being, Wild?” 

Wild went and started a campfire. It was warm against Hyrule's back as he doused a cloth with water, resting it on Four's head. Everyone looked at their smallest Hero worriedly. Warriors walks over and drapes his scarf over the smallest hero. 

“Fevers aren’t fun,” He murmurs, and walks back to Wind, who immediately starts belting out a story about some creature on the sea. Warriors smiles fondly at the younger. 

Hyrule sighs and tucks Four into the scarf to keep him warm and not freeze to death. It was quite chilly outside and Hyrule wasn’t having anyone freeze on his watch. 

“’Rule...?” Four murmurs in a daze. The mentioned puts on a smile. 

“Hey- how are you feeling?” 

Four pauses, delirious and frankly exhausted, “Like shit.” 

Hyrule laughs. “I wouldn’t expect nothing less.” 

“Can I get water?” 

“Of course.” Hyrule reaches beside him and grabs a flask of water, putting it to the smallers lips. He drank greedily, and Hyrule let him. When he finished, Hyrule pulled the flask away. 

“Thanks...” 

“No problem, Smithy.” 

“I’m tired,” Four whines, curling up next to Hyrule. The magic wielder softened. 

“Get some rest.” 

Four let his eyes droop and Hyrule stroked his hair. 

In the morning, Hyrule was thrown up on, and he groaned. He was starting to feel a little warm too.


End file.
